<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bloody Valentine by killakila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462304">My Bloody Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakila/pseuds/killakila'>killakila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, giving your loved one human hearts is a form of affection, grrrrr BEN is big angery, its just that GOOD SHIT, jeffs kinda dumb and awkward here but thats ok, jeffs kinda fucked up but in a cute way, theyre just two idiot tsundere criminals who struggle with emotions and admitting feelings ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killakila/pseuds/killakila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets hurt big time, and now a certain phantom's pissed at him over the situation. Angst with fluffy happy ending. Written specifically for Valentine's Day if you couldn't tell by the title, lol.<br/>BOY X BOY<br/>Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned)/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bloody Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I've had on my mind for Valentine's day.<br/>Unfortunately I had internet issues while trying to upload this so here it is a day later &gt;:(<br/>idk what to tag this oh well</p><p>Don't worry if you're a follower of my other fic I have going on, I'm still working on the next chapter while writing this! Just couldn't resist that itch though, y'know? It needed to be scratched. :)</p><p>Angst and Fluff! no canoodling this time but it's very touchy-feely for the heart- so prepare yourselves for that i guess lol<br/>BOY X BOY, Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>"You're a fucking idiot."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the dead boy's voice had echoed in a raven haired killer's mind whilst they laid on their bed, most of his clothes had been completely off as he had been covered in various bandages over his chest over yet another scuffle with a monster of this realm. His muscles were still sore and his chest had been killing him with the slow healing of his broken bones and the tears through his flesh and muscle. Every time he had adjusted himself on the bed- he'd be met with the striking pain travelling throughout his weakened body that had been urging him to just curl up and slowly rot on the mattress.</p><p>Ugh, how annoying.</p><p>The fight had actually meant to serve as extra training for the killer.. unauthorized, very reckless training that Jeff had snuck out of bounds to do, that is. He had been growing bored of the repetitiveness of the training Slenderman had been giving him and the other proxies to keep them in tip-top shape. The same ol’ techniques and exercises, the same ol’ monsters and demons- it had been driving the teen up the wall with how stagnant it had been feeling lately. He had craved more, he needed to seek out some kind of release or outlet for these overbearing urges- unleashing carnage upon the other proxies within the mansion <em> obviously </em> wasn’t an option. </p><p>Of course, this had led the young man to searching for greater challenges beyond the very territory they had been given- crossing onto other's territories for the sake of cheap thrill kills and strengthening his abilities above what had been expected of a mere mortal like he was. He had an overwhelming appetite for blood that needed to be quenched, the intense high he had felt whenever he had conquered another being had been enough to send them through levels of no return a few times- and each time it had been nothing but comparable to an absolute turn on for the monster that resided within his very form.</p><p>No trouble had come from it for quite a while actually. Slenderman and the others seemed to have not suspected anything out of him, despite the random and very noticeable scars that had popped up here and there on the pale flesh of the teenage serial killer- though Jeff had been able to make excuses for them each time; such as playing a bit too rough with his demon dog, Smile, for instance.</p><p>It had just been his little secret; the perfect crime which resulted in no trouble.. and no survivors left alive.</p><p> </p><p>Though he wasn't able to keep it hidden for so long.</p><p>No, he remembered the exact moment he had lost it.</p><hr/><p>He had been going down his usual route in the dead of night, the darkness surrounding him and the fog as heavy as ever as he made his way through the forest. Sticks and leaves crunching below the heels of his hunting boots while he quietly ventured on deeper and deeper until he had found the outer territory of Slenderman’s forest once again.</p><p>Though he had felt that something was watching him when he had felt a chill up his spine.</p><p>He flung his knife towards the tree that sat a few feet from him, the rustling of the leaves had been enough to send him into action- but he had been confused when he had turned and saw that no one, not even a hideous beast, had been impaled by the blade of his hunting knife while it had dug deep enough to the tree to hold it in place. Jeff sighed, wondering if he had just been imagining it the entire time as he walked over to pull the knife out of the tree.</p><p>However just as his fingers had graced the handle of his weapon, he had felt it once again.</p><p>“Hello, <em> Jeffrey.” </em> The wind had called out to him in a playfully boyish yet glaringly mocking tone.</p><p>BEN.</p><p>The killer raised his head, his fierce and deadly gaze meeting with those of a cybernetic phantom who possessed the most vivid and demonic rubies he had ever seen in another being. His legs had swung back and forth above the tree branch he had sat upon, his ghostly form seemingly glowing from the moonlight that shone below on them that had illuminated the curled lips that had resembled that of a playful sneer.</p><p>A growl came from Jeff as he pulled his knife out from the tree, adjusting his hoodie over his head to cover his face further as he pried himself away from looking deeper into the youthful ghost’s eyes. “Fuck, what the hell are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the Cyber Sex or whatever of yours?”</p><p>BEN raised a brow, his lips suddenly forming into a pout as he began to float up from his position over the killer as he corrected him. “It’s called <em> the Cyber Realm.” </em></p><p>“Whatever-” The ghost had suddenly made his face come close to the killer’s as he floated right beside him, causing Jeff to sputter angrily and tear himself away from the younger teen. BEN had landed right on top of a rock as they crossed their arms and remained looking smug towards his ally.</p><p>“Aw, what’s wrong? Still scared of ghosts or something?-”</p><p>“How the <em>fuck</em> did you get here? <em>How</em> did you find me? <em>Does anyone else know about this?</em> <b><em>Is anyone else here with you?”</em></b> Jeff instantly cut the boy off as their eyes darted back and forth in search of anyone else that could’ve been stalking the both of them. BEN looked bored while he watched him do this, rolling his eyes as he let out a sight that seemed like he had done it just to mock him.</p><p>“Settle down, Mr.Killer. I’m here on my own accord.”  </p><p>“Hm, for some reason.. I think you’re hiding something from me.”</p><p>BEN’s lips slowly curled up into a smirk. “Ah, so you’re perceptive after all.”</p><p>Another low growl came from the hunter. Great, now the puny bastard was speaking with those big words again that he usually used to mock and intimate his victims. Jeff pinned the elf against the tree, the ghost initially having a look of surprise at first before Jeff had begun to press their knife against the other’s throat- it melting into a more annoyed look while the hunter snarled at him. “Just hurry up and spit out what you want, brat. I don’t have all night to entertain you and your stupid little mind games.”</p><p>BEN huffed, his hand grabbing onto Jeff’s wrist and pulling it off to the side as their face reached closer to his. “What’s the rush, killer boy? Have you got somewhere better to be other than the warmth of your bed? Perhaps.. A secret lover you’re hiding from the rest of us?” A wicked sneer had crawled onto the phantom’s face as he watched the hunter’s eyes widen with a soft blush coming on- his expression quickly went back to being annoyed as he swiped his arm back from the clutches of the dead boy. A few light snickers were heard while Jeff had regained his composure again.</p><p>“No, just a midnight jog- if I find something maybe I’ll just kill it. Nothing more. If that’s all you wanted to know, then head back before I throw you into the damn lake.”</p><p>The elf hummed curiously as he tapped his finger against his own chin, unaffected by the other’s threat. “I’m simply here because I had a hunch that a certain little human kept getting loose during the wee hours of the night- and now you’ve <em> piqued </em> my curiosity what it is that you’re seeking so late in the evening.”</p><p>Jeff glared at the elf, waving them off as he began to walk off. “God, I don’t have time for this. Go home if all you’re going to do is interrogate me over meaningless shit like why I sneak out this late on my own. I can handle whatever it is that’s out there just fine, you’ve seen it for yourself tons of times.”</p><p>BEN huffed as they crossed their arms, looking agitated by the killer’s supposed forgetfulness over their situation. “You know just as well as I do that as assigned partners, we also carry the burden of being responsible for one another. Did you <em> really </em> think you’d be able to go outside the bounds of our territory without me being dragged into it and being blamed for allowing my ally to sneak off at night to play <em> stabbies </em> with some monsters?” BEN rolled his eyes, tsk-tsk-tsking while his body had slowly walked in front of the killer’s path with an air of arrogance- almost cat-like in nature. “You aren’t as slick as you think, what- with you rushing to throw your laundry underneath the sheets and slip away without closing your window all the way. You’re still as messy of a criminal as you were when you were 13.” Jeff growled at the sound of this, which had only amused the ghost as the older teen opened their mouth to respond, their tone awfully interrogational.</p><p>“I also had my door <em> locked. </em> Were you inside my devices again, you little freak?”</p><p>BEN shrugged, not looking particularly interested in discussing Jeff’s electronics. “Let’s just say, I had a little itch about there being <em> something </em> going on with you, and wanted to investigate. ‘Lo and behold, you were already out the window and in the front yard when I had finally caved into that instinct of mine.”</p><p>Jeff’s fucked up nose had scrunched up in response to this, scoffing as he clenched his fists and cursed himself over being caught like this. “So, what’re you gonna do then? Tell Slenderman so he could lock me up or something? Knowing you and all, you’d probably like it if Slenderman chained me up again, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>BEN’s smirk had returned. “Now now, there’s no need to jump to conclusions so quickly- let’s not get too hasty about something so small. After all, I’m sure there’s a reason for your rebellion against Slenderman’s rules, as there always is.”</p><p>Jeff’s brow had raised, feeling a bit dumbfounded by the elf seemingly not wanting to take advantage of this situation to mess with him further.. but that’s not to say it wasn’t welcomed by the killer. “So, you aren’t going to tell them?”</p><p>“Now Jeffrey, why would I ever do such a thing?” The elf fluttered his eyelashes at the larger hunter who had just rolled his eyes. “I understand your pain, I could even go so far as to say that I feel the same way. Us, stuck at the mansion with so little ground left for us to explore unless we’re assigned another mission on the Over Realm- it’s not very rewarding. So, I come to you to offer.. a sort of compromise.”</p><p>Jeff looked suspiciously through the elf and their eyes that spoke of treachery, at least that was what Jeff had always assumed out of the elf. “A compromise?” He repeated, to which the smile on his partner had grown slightly more prominent.</p><p>“You’re free to decline, however.. I imagine it’d be at the cost of your small doses of freedom.”</p><p>Jeff raised their brow, crossing his arms while he had leant against a tree and had scanned his eyes over what had been the beginning of the pathway towards the next territory over. As much as the elf had the ability to rile him up, he couldn’t exactly see an issue of honoring something to keep his mouth shut.. That is, if it didn’t include him doing something humiliating. “Fine, what do you have in mind?”</p><p>“You seem to have this sort of fascination with the outside of this territory, to which we share a common interest. I want to tag along for the ride.”</p><p>“Why would you ever want to come with me? You aren’t exactly the most outdoorsy person I know, it’s not like you’re going to also fight these monsters either.”</p><p>“Maybe..” The elf’s voice grew husky, his lips curled into a smirk while his hat began to flicker behind him playfully- once again, reminding him of a cat that had been toying around with their prey. <em> “.. I just want to see you fail.” </em></p><p>Jeff finally slammed his fist over the smaller teen’s head, having had enough of his more devious persona and their irritating wordplay. <em> “Talk normally, </em>and quit fucking around. What are you really here for?”</p><p>BEN growled, looking up at the maniac as he rubbed at his head. Ow.<em> “Do that again and I’ll be sure to make your bones end up sticking out of places they shouldn’t be.”</em> BEN snarled out at the killer who hadn’t been moved in the slightest from the threat. BEN sighed, continuing to rub at his head as he pouted slightly and averted his gaze from the other, Jeff wasn’t sure due to the darkness that had surrounded them but with the moonlight’s help- he swore he saw the faintest tinge of red on his ally’s cheeks.</p><p>The smallest hint of vulnerability he thought he saw on the little ghost had made him grow warm inside, much to his annoyance.</p><p>“I’ve also been sneaking out of the house- through the Cyber Realm, of course. Though I haven’t had the chance to explore much else of the other territories around here just like you, so I thought I’d tag along with you- also watching you take on a bunch of lower life forms would make for great entertainment.” BEN had hoped that had been enough of a thorough answer for the killer to finally get off his back, it only being a half truth and all- so he felt relief wash over him when the other’s face had seemed to have bought it.</p><p>“Fine, I guess that’s a harmless enough reason to stick around.” The killer said as they finally began to walk on the path again. “C’mon, if I stay out here any longer without killing something then I’m going to go insane.”</p><p>BEN’s ears had raised up and his eyes had lit up, though he had quickly adjusted back into his more nonchalant nature as he had tried to keep up this mature persona of his. There would be no point in reverting back to being his child-like self when he was younger, it was embarrassing and felt similar to showing vulnerability.. At least when it didn’t include driving the other to madness. He tagged along behind Jeff, only to be stopped in his tracks when the older teen had whipped back around to point an accusatory finger at the elf’s face. “You know the drill- don’t do anything stupid, and don’t ever leave my sight.”</p><p>BEN rolled his eyes, having grown tired of the constant babying he still put up with from him whenever they were both in the forest together.” Just lead the way.”</p><hr/><p>For a while, it seemed like all had been well. He had his secret little outlet, and BEN had given him his word that there would be no one else who would know about it.</p><p>That was.. until the incident.</p><p>Jeff had been taking on a lot of foes at once, going so far as to push forward onto more and more- hordes of various beasts of all shapes and sizes, each one more ferocious and dangerous than the last. The killer had been pushing himself to his limits each time they had gone out together- his conquest to grow more powerful had been driving him towards more- more more more. His limits as a human in a realm full of beasts that were designed to prey on his kind were being tested each time and the more challenging they were for him to take on, the higher he felt when he had finally defeated them. BEN had originally been on the sidelines to observe the killer and their skills against these horrendous beings, but overtime he had begun to show more and more signs of concern for his ally who he felt had been going way too far.. Even if he tried to play it off as if he didn’t actually care.</p><p>It had been just another outing with the ghost, Jeff had just finished slaying another herd of monsters and was covered in tons of scratches, bruises and flesh wounds- but was ultimately fine in the end. BEN had been in his ear a lot more lately about needing to be more careful, especially trying to hammer in the fact that he was responsible for him and that Slenderman would punish them both if they got caught. </p><p>Now that he had taken the time to think about it more whilst confined to his bed, it seemed like a cover for what was to follow afterwards.</p><p>BEN had called out to Jeff, already completely over the brawl Jeff had just finished so they could go back home and BEN would help him patch up some of his wounds that would’ve ultimately been covered by his hoodie. Jeff stretched himself out as he made his way back over to BEN, the large demonic bovine he had just slain had laid there all covered in blood and with their guts spilled out on the rocky floor. Given the severity of the wounds sustained from the battle, one would usually think they had properly killed the beast.</p><p>But as fate would have it, it had yet to take a turn for the worse.</p><p>The beast had managed to catch the killer off guard, plunging their horns straight through the serial killer's chest through his back..</p><p>-and right in front of his friend who had looked on in horror as if Jeff had just lost all the life in his eyes.</p><p>The beast had let go of the killer, who had been paralyzed from the sudden attack on him- BEN had watched him as he coughed up blood, visibly hacking and struggling to breathe as they fell right in front of his partner. BEN was mortified, immediately launching himself towards Jeff- terrified cries and screams and begging were all muffled out by the amount of pain he had felt coursing through him. Red poured out onto the ground and had stained both the killer’s old hoodie as well as BEN’s clothing, the killer’s vision was going haywire with doubles, triples.. multiple BEN’s, multiple dainty hands soiled by his tainted blood- he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. The last things he had witnessed was the feeling of being turned around, and the black that had poured from the now filthy looking ghost’s flesh and clothing. </p><p>Though he had quickly gone from looking absolutely devastated into a terrifying rage.</p><p>The killer had felt his vision start to fade, last thing he recalled was BEN raising himself up- his form glitching out as he prepared to do god knows what to the demon that had tried to destroy him.</p><p>Next thing Jeff had known, he had woken up in his bed. He had thought that the whole fiasco was just a bizarre dream, another case of the night terrors. Honestly, him? Being bested by a lower monstrous being? That would be unheard of, even if he was a human- he most <em> definitely </em> was not an ordinary one. He had tried to raise himself up, but had been met with a bold strike of pain throughout his pain- making him grit his teeth and growl out, tempted to scream out in pain but ultimately feeling like he wouldn’t have been able to anyways due to the weird feeling of being more of out breath than usual.</p><p>It was then that he had seen the familiar hat and ghostly glow of a boy, resting their head upon their bed until they had slowly raised it- </p><p>And those dangerous red eyes had already told him everything.</p><p><em> “You..” </em> The elf hissed out, their voice sounded dark and it was trembling in a way that was sending the killer through all kinds of other emotions he hadn’t felt in a long time- the ghost seemed to have been trying hard not to completely explode on the wounded proxy. The boy had let out a shaky sigh after a deep inhale, fluttering their eyes back open to face the killer but never losing their menacing edge.</p><p>“They missed your heart by a few centimeters, had you not been moving towards me then you would’ve met a terrible fate.” He said blankly this time, and somehow that had been sending Jeff more chills through his spine compared to when the other actively tried to toy around with his head. Jeff wasn’t sure if he should’ve had a response to what the other had said, but it didn’t seem to matter as the other continued on with what else they had to say to him.</p><p>“I warned you that this would happen, I told you you’d eventually end up getting hurt. I kept telling you and telling you and you just never listened.” BEN had slithered his fingers into his hair and pulled at the roots, trying hard to remain composed but failing as he had been overwhelmed by the circumstances of the situation. “You could have died- you could have fucking<em> died, </em> Jeff.”</p><p>Jeff had stared down at the elf, shocked by all the trembling he had been doing and how he had still managed to make the killer feel like he was being threatened in some odd, new way that was beginning to tear at his soul. His mouth went agape, thinking that he should open his mouth to speak, but found no words coming out of him. BEN had looked back up at the killer after their fingers had slowly slipped down from their head and onto their cheeks, feeling the wetness of the black that had been stained against his face from crying too hard over the dreaded feeling of his friend slipping away from him for the past few days he had sat here, unconscious and unresponsive. Jeff didn’t know what he could do, other than slowly reach his hand out to the boy, who looked stunned from all the crying and weakness he had just shown to the other within the span of a few minutes. His eyes had darted to the killer as they saw him moving from the corner of his eye, near instantly smacking his hand away from him as his face scrunched up in a small fit of controlled rage now.</p><p><em> “You’re a fucking idiot.” </em> BEN finally hissed out as he got up and began to walk towards the door, not bothering to look back at him as he turned the knob and spoke up for the last time. “If you weren’t already near the brink of death, I’d fucking <em> break </em> you.”</p><p>And with that, the door creaked shut, leaving the teenage killer alone in the darkness with only himself to blame for this.</p><hr/><p>BEN hadn’t talked to him since.</p><p>The injuries had sufficed to be bad enough to keep Jeff restricted to his room until he had at least healed up the deep tear into his chest in particular- Jeff huffed as he shifted his position, his breath hitching in his throat in pain as he adjusted his arm underneath his pillow in search of the comforting coolness that had been keeping him from going crazy.. at least, not as crazy.</p><p>Oh well, it had been a few weeks since the incident and Slenderman had been healing him well. He’d been barred from going outside at all as punishment even after he had healed, but that wouldn’t matter anyways to him. With the whole conflict going on with BEN currently, it was all he could ever think about anyways.</p><p>He couldn’t help it. There was just something about the whole situation that had been making his chest feel like it was burning up inside, and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t just the inflammation of his injuries. For as long as he stayed here, he remembered the very desperation he heard from his cries. The way he watched the other’s hands be slowly smear with his blood as it pooled out of his body, those eyes that had grown fearful while the darkness from BEN’s eyes had poured out of him and fell onto the killer’s face. The way he had still been right by his side, sobbing over him and not knowing whether he’d pull through or not only to be chewed and spit out the second he realized all that he had been put through by the killer and his stupid antics.</p><p>Jeff knew that BEN, much like him, had issues with vulnerability. So what would have happened when such weakness had taken control over him and caused him to act out in a way that had conflicted with the image he had tried so desperately to keep?</p><p>Ah right, he’d separate himself from the source. All so he wouldn’t ever have to feel those things ever again.</p><p>And apparently, Jeff was that weakness for him.</p><p>This sucked.</p><p>The killer groaned, pulling his pillow over his head and moping over the situation. If only he had listened to him instead of insisting he would’ve been able to handle it, he really thought that day would be like any other where he would’ve reigned supreme- holding yet another decapitated head of his newest trophy. However this time, he hadn’t taken the time to actually do that- figuring that the injuries he had inflicted on the beast would’ve been enough to make them succumb to them eventually. Jeff sometimes had this sick fascination with letting their victims bleed out, just suffering while they rode out the remaining time they had left on this planet. However this, of course, had led to such an upsetting conclusion in the end.</p><p>If only he had listened to BEN when he told him to take it down a notch.</p><p>He heard the door creak open from the side of him- ah, must’ve been time for lunch. He turned his head to the side, expecting to face Slenderman with what he had assumed to be the scent of freshly made chicken soup. But instead it had been the familiar face of the boy who cried over him.</p><p>“Get up, I have food for you.” The ghost said, making the killer prompt himself up on his elbows as he adjusted his pillow upwards towards the frame and laid his head against it. BEN had given him his bowl as soon as he made himself comfortable. Jeff had only stared down on it however, an odd feeling overcoming him as he felt BEN’s gaze on him. He was hungry, but it was like he had lost his appetite as soon as the ghost made eye contact with him. He feel.. Unworthy, as strange as it sounded.</p><p>“Are you feeling any discomfort in your wounds? Need me to change your bandages?” BEN spoke again, but it seemed like he wasn’t concerned in the slightest now as his voice came off blank. Jeff just shook his head, leading the ghost to turn his head away.</p><p>“Then, I’ll be off.” BEN said as they turned on their heel- though he had been quickly stopped once he felt Jeff’s hand grab and pull him onto his bed. BEN turned his head to glare at the hunter as soon as the shock had worn off from his face, pulling his arm away from him and hissing out a very agitated response.</p><p>“What? Do you need anything important from me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jeff replied. “I need you to talk to me.”</p><p>“‘Doesn’t sound that important.”</p><p>“BEN, c’mon- it’s been weeks since I’ve last seen you. Don’t you have anything you want to say or do to me? Aren’t I your <em> ‘favorite toy’ </em> to play with?”</p><p>BEN squinted at the mention of this, but didn’t even bother entertaining that with an actual answer. “I’m only here because Slenderman had to attend another meeting, otherwise I’m still not interested in talking to you.”</p><p>Jeff glared at the elf, growing more impatient with just how apathetic they sounded towards him. It was like he was slowly drifting away from him and he absolutely despised the thought of losing him; they had been a team for so long, allies through thick and thin, <em> friends. </em> Now the other couldn’t even look at him with the same crafty smile he had used to give him every day- hell, he wasn’t looking for him at all anymore.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>“Damn it, BEN. I told you I was sorry, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Have you? Last I remember, I was the one doing all the talking while you kept staring at me like I had just killed your dog.”</p><p>“Well fine, I’m sorry then! Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p>“That’s the thing.” BEN nearly whispered as he lowered his head down, his bangs getting in the way of Jeff being able to see his eyes anymore. “It’s not enough.”</p><p>“Then what is enough-”</p><p><em> “If I knew the answer to that then </em> <b> <em>maybe</em> </b> <em> I would’ve told you by now.” </em> BEN snarled as looked back up at him with gritted teeth and his brows knit together in anger. This had effectively shut the killer down, making him drop the topic completely while he watched BEN sigh and begin to rub at his temples.</p><p>“Just eat already, will you?”</p><p>Jeff looked down to his food, his appetite still hadn’t come back.. but if he were going to get on BEN’s good side again then he may as well listen to him. Jeff picked up his spoon, already scooping up a good chunk of chicken with pieces of carrots and potato and chowing down on it. Thankfully it was still warm, so that stimulated his appetite a bit more. Jeff had continued to eat in silence, BEN still sat there despite his obvious need to get away from the killer, he and Jeff were still partners and as partners they had to be responsible for each other. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to make sure the other finished up their meal before he left. This better be quick.</p><p>“How long has it even been since then? It feels like I’ve been trapped in here for years.” Jeff finally said, already nearing the end of the bowl after a few minutes of silence between them both. BEN raised his brow, annoyed that he had decided to talk to him again but he may as well have clarified today’s date for him, there was no harm in that.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? It’s Valentine’s Day.” The elf answered simply, watching as the killer set his bowl to the side. “You humans always get worked up over this silly holiday, don’t you? How pathetic.” His voice was as withdrawn as he had remembered it all those weeks ago. And somehow, he felt as if he would have preferred the usual taunting he would receive from the other instead of this alternative. It felt.. distant.</p><p>Jeff hated how much of an effect this was having on him as his thoughts had spiralled into the overwhelming guilt he had- if BEN’s goal was to punish him by making him feel so alone, then he was definitely succeeding. </p><p>“BEN-”</p><p>“I have to go now, I can’t stand looking at you like this any longer.” The ghost had said, picking up Jeff’s bowl from the nightstand before he had vanished, leaving Jeff alone again- but this time the room had been illuminated by the shining light of the day behind his curtains, and it felt warm.. And yet somehow, not at all as he sure as hell felt cold. The familiar chill he used to feel when he felt that BEN’s presence was nearby was nowhere to be found.</p><p>That alone was enough to solidify the mere loneliness he felt without him by his side.</p><p>Jeff had more than just an extensive history of not abiding by the rules and dismissing anything others had advised him to do, even from BEN who had seemed to have more of a handle on him due to their lengthy yet somehow close history together- but it seemed like he had finally crossed the line with his partner.</p><p>He messed up badly this time, and he wasn’t sure if there would be any repairing from this.</p><p>The killer allowed his hand to sit over his heart, feeling the beat of it underneath his palm as he sighed out again and tried to get his mind off of things. Though after a few minutes of listening to it, he had taken his hand off of it only to look at the palm of his hand again- he wasn’t sure why he did this at first. BEN had told him that the monster had barely missed his heart, so it seemed like this was his way of making sure he wasn’t actually dead. Eventually, his mind had found a distant memory over this situation.. and slowly he had been sucked back to a few years ago..</p><p>-Back around the time they had settled into the mansion at 13.</p><hr/><p>“You went out on another kill again, huh?” BEN had peeked out from behind the tree Jeff had been taking a nap against, the killer shifted as they blew their hair out of their face and looked up annoyedly at the ghost and their bright smile. Jeff rubbed at his eyes, brushing his bangs away as he began to sit up again.</p><p>“God, BEN. Can’t I take a nap without you being in my ear for once?” Jeff huffed out, grumpily crossing his arms while the younger boy giggled and sat right beside him- making the other jump a bit in surprise as the other leaned in.. <em> very close </em> to his face with those big and sparkling eyes of his.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just.. excited to see you again.” Jeff flushed at the sound of that, but waved it off as he turned his head to the side so that the other wouldn’t have seen the blush he felt coming on. </p><p>“Whatever.” He scoffed as he adjusted his overly bloody hoodie, especially the object that he had within his stomach pocket. BEN titled his head, growing curious at the shape that had been bulging out of his friend’s hoodie. BEN leaned onto Jeff’s shoulder, the killer emitting an annoyed growl as he began to poke at the squishy thing underneath the fabric.</p><p>“Hey! What’s this?”</p><p>“Damn it, BEN! You’re not supposed to touch people near there!”</p><p>“Aw, why not?”</p><p>“Nevermind, it was just.. something I was going to keep a surprise.”</p><p>“A surprise? For who? Your secret girlfriend?” BEN smirked at the older boy, who had just blushed and pouted at him.</p><p>“No, it was going to be for..” He trailed off and muttered something. The elf’s ears twitched in an attempt to try and hear him a bit better, but he had been too quiet.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“It was.. meant for..” It happened again. BEN pouted, Jeff was doing this on purpose.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, tell me! It can’t be that bad-”</p><p>“It was going to be for you, alright?!”</p><p>Now that seemed to have caught the elf boy off guard as his own cheeks began to flush a bit. “Eh? For me?” BEN looked down at the hidden object, remembering how squishy and weird the texture of it felt beneath the fabric before he raised his brow at the killer. “What would you get me that would make you act so weird about it?”</p><p>“Er, well..” The killer picked nervously at his facial wounds across his cheeks. “It’s not exactly a.. normal kind of gift.”</p><p>“Then, what kind of gift is it?”</p><p>It grew quiet for a few seconds, and then a few more.. And then BEN glared at the killer in annoyance.</p><p>“I want to see it.”</p><p>“BEN, no-”</p><p>“C’mon, you’ve already dug yourself in this deep! Might as well go in all the way and show it to me. What’s so bad about it anyways?”</p><p>Jeff sighed, finally caving into the other’s demands as he pulled out something red and.. pulsating? Wait a minute-<br/>“Is that a-” <br/>“A human heart, yeah.”</p><p>BEN stared at the still beating organ that the other held in their hand. Jeff had felt himself growing more and more nervous as the other kept quiet- unsure of what he should do now that he had shown the elf his stupid and probably gross gift. Though suddenly he had heard the familiar sound of laughter coming out of the elf as they collapsed onto the ground next to him.</p><p>“Hahaha! Why would you ever get me something like this!? That’s sooo brutal!” BEN’s stomach was begging to hurt with how hard they were laughing, rolling over on the ground and kicking his legs around with his arms around his belly. Jeff’s face scrunched up, </p><p>“Quit laughing at me! I don’t know how to be friends with a monster, BEN! I just thought that monsters would.. show their appreciation in some kind of grotesque way in this world or something.” Jeff growled, lightly squeezing the poor heart in his hand in frustration as he started to get up from his position. “Gah, forget it. It’s stupid so I’ll just chuck it into a ravine or something later-”</p><p>BEN’s laughter suddenly came to a stop as his hand grabbed hold of the killer’s sleeve, making the killer whip their head back to see the awfully cheerful look on his face. “No, I like it.”</p><p>Jeff’s eyes widened, very much shocked by the fact that the other boy had managed to take the still lively and gorey organ away from him. Looking in awe as the elf proceeded to poke and smile down at it as if it were a shiny new toy. “You.. do?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s from you after all. Also, look at the way it just keeps beating after it’s been gone from the body for so long! That’s so cool.” BEN laughed, but this time it was more in happiness rather than aimed at Jeff this time. Jeff wasn’t sure what he should’ve felt about this, with his thoughts all scrambled and his own heart skipping a beat as he watched his friend be so happy with his gift.</p><p>He was happy with it, so long as it was from him, huh?</p><p>Jeff blushed again as he settled back down to sit next to BEN, continuing to watch as he rambled and play with the strange throbbing organ. For some reason, he had felt this weird warmth within him throughout the rest of their time together. Eventually having BEN lead him back home so that he could also show this to Sally, their newest guest in the mansion- and those gorgeous red eyes of his never stopped glittering even when he had dragged him down the path.</p><p>
  <em> Cute. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Jeff wasn’t sure why it had been that specific memory that had reared its head in his mind, but it had only served to make him feel worse. They used to be so close to each other, </p><p>He hated that he cared this much- he hated that he cared so much about how BEN must’ve felt, how hard he had made him cry and how much he hated him not giving him the time of day. Him completely dismissing his existence and still refusing to go back to poking fun at him had stung more than the wound in his chest and for fucks sake he didn’t know why it had to hurt this much.</p><p>Something about that memory had tugged at him though, he wasn’t sure what it was. But he thought it had something to do with how his own human heart had almost been ripped straight out of him, and how fascinated BEN was back then when he did give him that still throbbing heart of a poor victim he had come across on the Over Realm during training.</p><p>Would BEN have kept his heart around had he died that day? The very thought of it had made the killer’s cheeks begin to burn up, knowing that would probably be fucked up and disgusting in a regular healthy human’s mind.. But in his? It felt comforting, <em> very intimate </em> even. Enough so to make him feel all mushy inside, it was sort of nice to think about. </p><p>However, such wasn’t the case here considering he was alive and sort of well now. Jeff sighed, half-heartedly hoping that he could’ve just died so that BEN would’ve kept his heart to remember him by. There was no time to mope on that though, he needed to find some way to worm his way back to BEN. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle missions or being here further if he wasn’t around. The elf just somehow felt like home to him.</p><p>He thought for a bit, his head eventually going back to that memory of them as children. It was Valentine’s Day today, wasn’t it? The day that humans used to show their appreciation to the ones that they deemed worthy of their affection. Jeff admittedly pushed the core idea of love surrounding the holiday to the backburner, he knew this day was also geared towards those who give to their friends- it was much more than that. </p><p>Yeah, yeah. This wouldn’t have been some sort of <em> sickening </em> <b> <em>love</em> </b> <em> confession bullshit </em> , right? <em> Right.. </em></p><p>But back on topic, if he were going to use this day to his advantage.. then maybe he should consider getting a gift for the elf anyways. So what if he said the holiday was pathetic? Maybe it was- Hell, Jeff didn’t like it either. But he liked BEN, and if he was going to make it up to him then he might as well try his damndest to do something for him.</p><p>Jeff looked out the window, it was barely the afternoon and he had been confined here for a long time already. Then his eyes made their way back to the bandages around his body- his wounds had healed enough to the point where he was able to move around, though with some trouble as pain still striked through him. But that was bearable, he could tolerate it as if he was planning on going out to do this one thing that may either make or break his connection with the only one he felt close to in this damned realm.</p><p>Jeff sighed, close to banging his head against the wall for thinking that this was a good idea- but so long as BEN didn’t have an answer for what he could’ve done to let him have his forgiveness then it’d be the ultimate way to completely come undone. The poltergeist’s final and most brutal attack on his mind; No forgiveness.</p><p>Maybe he wouldn’t have been able to take on an entire monster this time, but maybe.. Just maybe, he’d have enough strength by now to take on another human. Considering his tall height and lean build, it’d be a piece of cake.</p><p>This was all for him.</p><p>BEN was right, he <em> was </em> an idiot.</p><hr/><p>A thud was heard on the window of the room as a pair of scarred hands had opened it, a certain hunter crawling his way into the boarded up room of the cyber phantom. Jeff had looked around the area before he had barged in so he knew there was no sign of BEN in here whatsoever, but that still didn’t mean he shouldn’t have been quick about this. Jeff had set the bloody, beating heart on the boy’s nightstand, opening up one of the boy’s drawers and looking around for something he’d be able to write on- alas, he found a notepad and proceeded to tear a page out of it. He made his way back over to the nightstand as they slammed the paper down, his fingers dabbing at the arteries that still pumped out some blood for him to write with since he hadn’t been lucky enough to find a pen instead. He was running out of time though so he had to make due with what he had. The killer quickly scribbled on the paper, using a ribbon he had stolen from his victim’s hair and wrapping it around the heart in an attempt to make a fancy bow to show it off as a gift- instead it had ended up rather messy and, of course, stained with blood.</p><p>.. Good enough.</p><p>Jeff had made his way back over to the window, about to begin climbing out again until his head had slowly turned back to face the disturbing yet also somehow equally pathetic display of a gift. Jeff stared at it, sighing as he realized just how weird this might’ve been for the elf to walk in on. They both weren’t kids anymore, what the fuck was he thinking? Jeff lowered his leg down from the frame of the window, begrudgingly making his way back over to the nightstand so they could grab the heart and discard it before BEN came back from the Cyber Realm or whatever. </p><p>He would just have to earn BEN’s forgiveness another way-</p><p>“What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out.” He suddenly heard a certain voice spit out at him as he whipped his head behind him and was met with the overly pissed off look of the elf. It felt like a snake's bite in how venomous he sounded towards the killer as he tried to cover up what he had set on the ghost’s desk. BEN raised his brow as he noticed the killer’s weird shifting, immediately getting the hint that he was hiding something from him. BEN glared harder at the killer as he made his way over, making the bigger teen feel threatened and also horrified by the thought of BEN seeing his stupid little gift for him so soon after he had tried to back out of doing it.</p><p>“.. What are you hiding behind your back?” HIs voice was quiet now, but still intimidating. “Show me what you have, <em> now.” </em></p><p>Jeff hesitated, staying in place for a bit before he had finally relented and stepped to the side. BEN’s face had followed the killer, making sure he wouldn’t make any sudden moves to throw him off before he had laid his eyes on what the killer had set on his stand- his face going from agitated into a look of surprise as soon as they saw the wrapped up organ on his stand. He had stepped forward, his hands slowly picking it up and then his eyes scanned at what the paper underneath had to say.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I’m sorry.’ </em> The note had said underneath the heart with the initials <em> J.A.W. </em>on the bottom of the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“..You used to..” BEN trailed off as they held the human heart in his hands, staring down at it with such a focused gaze and if Jeff’s eyes weren’t fooling him, then it was like his eyes were twinkling. “You used to give me human hearts like this all the time when we were younger.” BEN raised his head back up, his pretty eyes had made their way up to stare into Jeff’s and admittedly- it had been a rather calming and warm effect on him to see the ghost look at him with the same curiosity and wonder that he had when they were both kids.</p><p>“Why?” He asked the maniac who had still been caked with his recent kill’s blood, seeming lost and yet dazed over the possible nostalgia that had been filling his mind. </p><p>“I..” Now it was Jeff’s turn to trail off, he had a lot of things to say but didn’t know where to start. “I just.. I.. missed.. being around you.” The killer struggled to admit, but finally managed to say after long and strained pauses. God, this was embarrassing. “I.. hated the fact that you still weren’t talking to me and I.. hated the idea of you.. never being able to forgive me for not listening to you that day.” The killer trembled a bit, more so because this sort of upfront honesty and vulnerability that he had been showing the elf was still new territory for them and for god’s sake this was so hard for him to do. But BEN deserved to know that he didn’t want to lose him, and staying quiet this whole time hadn’t done him any favors in winning him back over.</p><p>“I.. just wanted to see you smile again, like how we were when I gave you that human heart the first time.”</p><p>BEN was stunned, unsure whether or not if this was the Jeff he knew because he sure as hell knew that the killer would never allow himself to be this open about himself. BEN had always had to draw these sorts of things out of him, speculate and come to conclusions about what it was that he was thinking or how the other worked- but here he was, spilling out his guts right there for him all to witness for himself.</p><p>Such little yet strained words that he sensed had held actual meaning behind them, and that alone had impacted the elf to the point where he had felt a huge warmth start to come onto his cheeks. The elf turned his head to the side, using one of his hands to cover up the redness that had begun to plague his cheeks and getting annoyed when he felt the other criminal’s eyes on him. He wasn’t looking away at all from the sight of him becoming flustered over the truthful words that his friend had spoken towards him- he was still angry with him, but now he didn’t know whether or not he should’ve continued forward with the silent treatment.</p><p>This gift was way too precious for him to ignore, and he was sort of sickened by how much of an effect this was having on him.. but it wasn’t entirely unwelcomed either.</p><p>“I.. see.” was all the elf said in response as he set the heart back down on the stand- coughing while he had tried to regain his composure, and also struggled to ignore the fact that the killer had still been staring at his reactions the entire time.</p><p>“So, do you think you’ve finally learned your lesson?”</p><p>“Lesson?”</p><p>“Always listen to the all-knowing, all powerful BEN Drowned of the Cyber Realm.”</p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes, the tone of his ally had been serious but in hindsight it sounded silly to them. “Yeah, yeah. You were right.”</p><p>“It’s not about being right.” BEN stated as he walked over to the killer, catching him off guard as he wrapped his arms around his much larger friend and squeezed him in a big ol’ hug. “It’s about you staying safe.”</p><p>Jeff had also begun to blush now, huffing as he petted the smaller teen’s head and averted his gaze to the side. “Yeah, right. I’ll be more careful from now on.”</p><p>BEN smiled, his cheek pressing against the killer’s toned chest just so he could still hear the heartbeat that continued to pound inside of him, finally bringing him comfort in these agonizing times without his best friend. “Good.” He almost whispered out to the other, before his eyes had laid themselves back on the gift he had received from Jeff.</p><p>Admittedly, it was gross. He and Jeff have both significantly changed since they were both children so he had really just grown out of being fascinated by these sorts of things- but it was a gift from Jeff, solely meant for him- and that meant more to him than anything.</p><p>“Hey Jeff.. it’ll still be Valentine's Day for a few more hours, right?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah. It will, why do you ask?”</p><p>BEN’s lips had slowly curled up into a smile. “Oh, I was just curious.”</p><p>BEN pulled himself away from the killer’s chest, hearing him wince a bit in pain while he did this but it wouldn’t have mattered anyways.. As he immediately began to raise himself up through tiptoeing, his arms wrapping around the killer’s shoulders as he closed his eyes and planted a tender kiss on the others bloodied lips. He felt the killer’s shock as he did this, his body jumping at the very sensation of the elf’s soft lips against his own chapped ones and practically being able to feel the warmth of his face from simply being close to him. He could feel the other hesitate before he had slowly wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy, pulling him in closer and allowing himself to press his own lips back onto the other.</p><p>‘Guess he had himself a Bloody Valentine after all.</p><p>
  <strong>END.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOO! Finally some more spicy BENJeff on this site, ammirite?</p><p>Anyways, as I said before- this is NOT directly involved with the other fic I have going on, but there are some similarities here and there- In due time you'll see what I mean lol<br/>Big difference I can tell you here is their maturity levels here, they're in their late teens here while in the other fic- they're both younger and thus more immature. Here, they're older and have somewhat more of an intensity to them that occurs more often compared to when they were younger. Just thought it'd help to point that small tidbit out in case others picked up on it.<br/>And with that little clarification out of the way, I'm goin' back to working on my other WIPs I have goin' on- I have tons of them to work on.<br/>This ended up being way longer than I had originally intended too T_T oh well</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>